Users frequently browse news aggregation websites to gather information and learn about world events. Some of these websites offer item reviews, images of celebrities, authors' opinions on various topics, and a variety of other information that may be useful to the users. However, when these users are looking at images of celebrities, for example, they may look up to these celebrities and what they embody, or like the surroundings of these celebrities (e.g., furniture, location, accessories). Sometimes, there are objects that users might like to purchase.